


Pun Intended

by otomiyatickles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Everybody Lives, Gen, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Protective Tony Stark, Puns & Word Play, Sassy Peter, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: As strange as it may sound, Loki gets tricked into Peter’s bedroom to participate in an interview for a school project. On top of that, Peter decides to drive him crazy with stupid puns and jokes. Now one must know not to annoy the God of Mischief..





	Pun Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 15/5/'18.  
> Based on prompt that was sent on Tumblr.

“Please don’t tell me this happened.” Loki and Peter stared at each other. One of them smiling like an idiot, the other glaring and looking like he’d rather dissolve into thin air. Loki was that 2nd person.

“I’m sorry we had to do it this way, but I thought you wouldn’t do it if I just asked,” Peter asked. Loki sat on top of the teen’s bed, in a messy room, webbed in a tight cocoon, and it wasn’t that he couldn’t escape, just that he was so struck by the situation that he simply chose not to do anything. For now.

“So, one more time? Refresh my memory, explain how I ended up here,” Loki demanded calmly. Peter nodded and started:

“So uh, well yeah. We’re doing this super cool school project, and I really wanted to interview you for my field research, you see, you may be dark, hehe, no pun intended, I mean not your _hair_ and clothes all, but you may be dark, and may have done things, but I think you’re cool. I asked Mr. Stark, he told me to ask Mr. Thor, and he asked Mr. Strange and he did this magical hoop thing and now you’re here in my room.” 

Loki blinked his eyes, unimpressed. Ramble, ramble, ramble. His brain was shaking from this chaotic summary.

“Oh and I tied you up- sorry for that. Reflex. I’m just low-key intimidated by you, heh, no pun intended haha, but it’s our first time meeting and all. Here, let me unwrap y-” Peter reached out to, but Loki shook his head.

“It’s fine. So... Interview you say?” he said, smiling sheepishly. Peter sat back down again.

“That’s right sir.” Rrright. 

“I’m here for an interview. For a kid. School project. Research. Hmm. Kid’s Avenger dads lured me into this trap. How did I fall for that. Ugh.. Can’t believe this.” 

He clicked his tongue as he looked around, letting everything sink in. There was no way Tony, Thor, stupid wizard or anyone would dare to leave him alone with their precious Peter. Sure he had heard the rumors. Whether it was some stupid Stark drone, Strange’s magical portals or anything else, he knew they were being watched somehow. 

“Interview.. Urgh, okay..” he muttered.

Peter calmly waited until he was finished mumbling to himself, until Loki raised his head again and smiled at the teen.

“Alright then, now that I’m here, just this once.” He did nothing, but suddenly there were huge magical numbers on Peter’s wall, and they began a countdown, impressing Peter obviously.

“Five minutes. Ask, and I’ll answer.” Peter’s face brightened entirely, and he nodded in excitement.

“ _Awesome_! Okayokay,” Peter said, grabbing his notebook quickly and sitting on a chair in front of him at a safe distance. 

“So eh, sir eh. Mr. ... Loki. What would you call yourself nowadays? Hero, or villain? I know you’ve been fighting alongside the Avengers but maybe you-”

“Neither. I’m just good old me,” Loki interrupted, still smiling sheepishly.

“Yeah. Sure, haha. _God_ old you. Ah, I mean. Sorry, no pun -”

“Stop it with the puns, kid. Next question.” 

“What’s your bond with your family like?” Peter asked.

“Well, there’s Thor, you know him. Lately I don’t feel like stabbing him all the time so that’s good.” Peter just nodded and scribbled down his answers, probably just to do something with his hands because Loki had definitely spotted those little recorders in the room.

“Father’s dead. Mother’s dead. Sister Hela also, but then again she was probably even more evil than I was so the universe won’t miss her.”

“Wow. That’s _hella_ cool!” Peter said, and Loki gave him a look. Peter pressed his lips together again. 

“...No pun intended.” Loki closed his eyes and nodded slowly. 

“Look, kid. I’m here for that stupid interview anyway, your dads are probably on guard anyway, I can’t and won’t do anything, so you can skip the small talk- questions. What am I _really_ here for?” he sighed. 

“Okay sorry. You’re right. Why did you attack our planet?” Well, that was direct enough. Loki clicked his tongue again, squirming in his sticky web-cocoon, and thought for a moment. What to answer, what to answer...

“This planet is a mess. It needs someone to rule,” he said. Peter snorted, looking like he was about to laugh. Loki raised his eyebrows.

“O-okay yes. Someone to rule. And you thought... _you_ should be the one? To rule over earth?” Loki thought he sensed some sass but he decided to ignore it and he nodded. 

“Yes,” he said calmly.

“But the way you entered and did things, like, everything was against the rules. No pun intended,” Peter said. Loki glared at him, a tiny smirk on his face.

“Says Spider-Man who goes against the rules to do his part of superhero work. You want to save people, you break rules. I wanted to rule, I break rules. In the end we might get what we want anyway. By the way, one more pun of yours and I swear I’ll make you wish you didn’t ever know the existence of.. _puns_.” 

Peter blushed slightly and nodded. He gazed at the time that already started counting down the last minute.

“Y-yeah, sorry. So you still want to rule over earth?” he asked. Loki shrugged.

“Hmm nah. I’ve come to realize how silly human beings actually are,” he said. Peter nodded, as if he was agreeing, and Loki smirked. 

“So yeah. I’m good, for now,” he finished. Peter nodded again.

“So you’re go- good. Also as in.. the good guy?” Loki stared at him, and Peter immediately began to stutter.

“Nonono that wasn’t a pun, really! I w-was just, I really swear no pun intended! It _really_ wasn’t one, not this time!” he said, getting up and dropping his notebook as he tried to explain with extravagant hand movements.

“So the others _were_ intended.” Peter shook his head wildly.

“No they weren’t, sir. I absolutely wouldn’t-” Loki simply looked at the final 10 seconds that were counting down anyway, and he smirked, having used his lost time to come up with an idea of how to make this kid pay without giving the entire Avengers team an excuse to gang up on him in. And a plan, he had. 

“All those lousy puns, Peter, Peter. I am very annoyed to the bone. Surely that tickles _your_ funny bone, huh?” he asked, smirking mischievously at him. Peter’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Loki could see the slow realization on his cute confused little face.  

“Yes, Peter. Pun intended.” Loki spread his arms and freed himself easily from the spiderwebs. He then launched himself towards Peter and took the gamble, but there was no way this kid could not...

“EEEHeheh wah-whaaat!?” ...be ticklish. Loki grinned wickedly as he dug his fingers mercilessly into Peter’s sides, and his poor victim flailed and kicked. Long ago, tickling had to be the only way to be able to prank and bully Thor without risking major punishments. And vice versa, by the way. Thor used to pull the same naughty tricks, having taught Loki every single in and out of this form of torture.

“ _Told_ you I’d make you pay,” he told Peter calmly, and he threw him on his bed and pinned him down. 

“No-whyyaahahaa! P-please noooohoho!” Peter arched his back, struggling and rolling frantically, but each time Loki would easily roll him back in position and tickle his sides and stomach with unforgotten skills.

“This couldn’t have gone better.” Smiling in enjoyment, Loki pulled one leg onto the bed he was pinning Peter down on, and he put some extra pressure to keep him in position. He was kinda struggly after all.

He then proceeded to tickle his ribs and armpits, making him _shriek_. 

“NOHOho- doooon’t! I’m s-sahahaarry!” Peter cried, but Loki knew the trick to a good tickle torture and that was very simple: no mercy. His other leg also got on the bed so he ended up straddling the wildly flailing teen, and he loved how pure and innocent those reactions were. 

Peter raised one hand, and Loki had no idea if it was really his intention to fight back, but he would not find out since he simply grabbed the hand and pinned it high above his head. This gave him easy access to a very exposed and seemingly ticklish armpit.

“SHEhe-shiiiit! Noooo not theeheheere!” Peter howled. 

Loki couldn’t shoo away the smile on his face. This was just pure enjoyment. His tickle fights with Thor used to be violent and crazily unhealthy. Tickling a human like this was sort of refreshing.

“MY-my a-ahahaunt! She’ll h-hehehear!” How cute, such silly concerns.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. My powers are making sure she won’t. _Do_ worry about yourself though. I might not stop anytime soon,” Loki teased. Peter’s face had gotten a very satisfying tint of red color already, and Loki was definitely aiming for a deeper color.

“HAHan-nohoooo s-stop!” Peter laughed breathlessly. Tears were running down his cheeks. _Tears_? Loki smirked. He hadn’t even tickled Thor to the point of tears before. What an extraordinary reaction.

“Does it tickle _that_ bad hm? Your puns won’t save you now huh?” he taunted. Peter’s cries never ceased in sound, but his struggles did get less frantic the more Loki tickled him, only to suddenly renew their wild attempts whenever he hit a very sensitive spot.

At one point he even managed to lift Peter off the bed, only to throw him back on it, face-down, so he could land on him and tickle his armpits and ribs with murderous vigor. Peter threw his head back and cried out a series of more squeaky laughs.

“HEhehehe gehehet ooooff me!” he laughed. Loki laughed along with him, the evil kind of laugh.

“But you seem to be enjoying yourself Peter! Surely this treatment tickles your fancy, doesn’t it? Pun intended~” Loki taunted. Peter buried his face in his bed sheets and muffled his cries. Loki did not like the sound of that, so he simply flipped Peter back over and enjoyed the loud type of shrieks and laughter some more.

“Cahahn-can’t b-breeheeeathe!” Peter gasped. Loki was scribbling and digging every bit of flesh of his stomach and sides he could reach, pinched his hips and squeezed his thighs. He had never experienced such a delightful and successful tickle attack before. Now on to the next spot....

A portal then suddenly opened near the ceiling, and the Peter Protection Squad he had suspected to hang around came falling through. All three who he had to thank for this stupid student project: Tony Stark, Dr. Strange and his fool of a brother. The tiny room was packed with all of them in here, and Thor was the first to step forward.

“Stop that, brother. You’re killing the kid,” he said, and Loki snickered at the sight of Tony who looked like he had to control himself not to violently throw him off him. 

“What? We were just _playing_ , right Peter?” he asked the breathless kid who was now sniffling softly and whimpering, and he tickled him again for a soft laugh as an answer. 

“Get off him. Pete, you alright?” Tony seemed concerned, but Peter let out a strangled giggle and gave him a thumbs up.

“I’ve.. I’ve had worse,” he giggled. Loki raised his eyebrows. That almost invited him to do his worst, but Thor grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the bed, bumping into Tony and Strange because of the narrow room. 

“You really had to go this far, didn’t you?” Tony asked as if he had committed a very serious crime. Loki gave him an offended look.

“Yeah yeah, don’t _you_ dare play the good guys now, all of you. I know you’ve been watching and you’ve waited until-” he pointed at Peter-

“-I tickled him to a certain death before you came in, and I _know_  the lot of you think he deserved it too. So you may stop pointing fingers at me, thank you.” Tony raised his eyebrows, but did not deny any of that and he cleared his throat. 

“Alright, well enough now. Pete, we’re taking him with us again,” he said as if Loki was just some piece of meat, and Loki sneered.

“Yeah yeah. What, take me to the next student project to participate in? I’ve had better-” he stopped when Peter raised a trembling hand.

“Sir... Mr. Loki..” He smiled tiredly, and Loki hesitated before accepting the trembly handshake.

“Thank you for your cooperation..” Peter said with a smile. Okay, that was cute. Loki smirked.

“Anytime, kid. Give me a call if you need anything else.” The sarcasm sparked off that sentence, but Peter grinned and gave a little nod.

“Loki-dokey sir!” That little...! 

“You and your puns....!” He made a step forward but that’s when Thor grabbed him and threw him through a damn Strange- portal to throw him outside. Thor came after him, leaving Tony and the wizard behind to probably teach Peter a lesson about being a naughty brat and annoying the God of Mischief. 

“Cute, isn’t he? Our spideyboy,” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Absolutely a-do-ra-ble.” Sarcastic, but maybe 1% or even 2% genuine. Okay then, maybe more than that. Strange enough, Loki felt like looking forward to the next time he could bully that guy with deadly tickles he oh so deserved, for his stupid jokes and silly puns. 

He smirked. Loki-dokey, that was a funny one though. 


End file.
